guardiansofthedawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Crowley
| Human | Duke of Talmark | Summary Artemys Crowley is the son of the late Duke Ferdinand Crowley of Talmark, in Carpathia. A young man of only twenty one years of age, he feared he would never amass the valorous honors in his lifetime that his father had. He feared that he would ascend to the station of his father and be considered a coddled nobleman of no mettle. To this end, he charged off the join the fledgling Guardians of the Dawn, to bring honor to his name and glory to his household. His father disproved of the decision, believing it rash and impulsive, but Artemys' mind was made and he insisted upon joining. The Duke and his son met with Celendosse, High Lord of the Guardians, and it was agreed that his identity be kept secret for the good of all involved. Thus Artemys fought with the Guardians for almost two years, proving himself an adept sword-fighter (Thanks mainly to the luxury of having been trained his whole life at his family estate). He also found that he had inherited some of his fathers natural gift for tactics and command, but none of his grace in seeking those to listen to him, leaving him frustrated and unable to 'have his way', showing a glimmer of his spoilt childish nature. One fateful night, while on the island of Estra with his fellow Guardians, Artemys was delivered the dire news that his father had passed, assassinated while in northern Carpathia attempting to broker an end to civil war in the region. He was shocked to the core, and while grief stricken, a glimmer of joy hit him at the thought of the power he may come to wield. After the traditional Talmarkian night of celebration (Held to send the dearly departed to the afterlife in good spirits), he entered a week of mourning, sickened by his sporadic feelings of glee and excitement. During this week, Artemys sought out several of the powerful leaders and nobles assembled in Estra from middlemark. The empress had tasked him with seeking their signatures to prove his lineage as a Duke (given that he had hidden his identity). First to sign was the ancient vampire count, Manfred von Richterhoften Carstein, lord of the Order of the Black Rose. Manfred had once met Artemys when he had traveled north as a small boy, and recognized him. He signed showing his good faith and as an act proving his innocence in the matters of Artemys' fathers death. For should he prove guilty appointing a vengeful son would be a foolish move. Second to sign was Colonel Dijon Mustard of the Boars, not knowing Artemys personally, he signed for political reasons, motioning that his support in this matter would lead to a supportive Duke, Artemys replied by stating that all of Middlemark must support each other, but the exact political arrangement is not publicly known as yet. Third to sign was Don Diego De La Cruz, the Inquisitor General of the witch hunters of Middlemark. Who was later tasked with trialing Artemys in the depths of the Inquisition chambers, a scathing trial that Artemys emerged from, innocent, but that is a tale for another time. Fourth to sign was the grand Hochmeister, Geoffrey Van Der Kranz, lord of the Order of Teutonic knights. He was familiar with the Crowley family from gatherings of nobility, but reluctant to sign until Crowley has passed through the rigorous trials of the inquisition, which he did, and the quill met paper. Finally, Lord Celondosse, the one who knew without a doubt that Artemys was indeed the Dukes son and rightful heir, he signed last. His wisdom insuring that he test the boy not once, but thrice, before being satisfied that his intentions were pure, if naive and impulsive, and only then did the Lord give his blessing and signature. From those days onward, slowly trickles of new recruits have joined the Guardians from Talmark and Carpathia with slightly ulterior motives; to stand and fight beside the young Duke, for whatever reason, to protect him, to show him up, to gain favor and status that might otherwise be impossible for them to gain, or even to spurn him and show the young duke up in glorious combat. These soldiers became known as the Custodes or the Herzog Wache, and the young Duke led them to battle under his banner for the Guardians of the Dawn. Early Life Write the first section of your page here. Life as a Guardian of the Dawn Write the first section of your page here.